A variety of electronic calendar solutions are available to assist users in planning and organizing appointments and tasks. Electronic calendar solutions are traditionally designed for individual electronic calendar users and may be modified by the user, the user's trusted assistant, or via a meeting request. Accordingly, the user generally has knowledge of electronic calendar modifications.
In contrast to personal electronic calendars in which the user maintains control over the calendar and has knowledge of any modified features, shared electronic calendars allow multiple users to modify the calendar. For instance, a family may use a shared electronic calendar to organize activities for the family members. Each family member may be able to access, view, and modify the shared electronic calendar. Additionally, the shared electronic calendar may receive calendaring information from external groups (e.g., a soccer team's electronic calendar).
Accordingly, the nature of a shared electronic calendar makes it more difficult for users to remain apprised of modifications to the calendar. For instance, when a shared electronic calendar user makes a modification, the user may fail to notify other users of the modification. As such, shared electronic calendar users may need to diligently view the shared electronic calendar to identify modifications made by other shared electronic calendar users.